<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A console for Tuvok by DieAstra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140239">A console for Tuvok</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra'>DieAstra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miniature crafts for my action figures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Customizing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the weekend I built a miniature console for my action figure Tuvok.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miniature crafts for my action figures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A console for Tuvok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the weekend I made a console for Tuvok!</p><p>
  <a href="https://postimages.org/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>I got the prints from the Voyager Illustrated Handbook:</p><p>
  <a href="https://postimages.org/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>My materials - just cardboard and a wooden stick from candied apples:</p><p>
  <a href="https://postimages.org/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>I split it in two halves, it is for the round edge at the front of the console:</p><p>
  <a href="https://postimages.org/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>To hide the ugly cardboard sides, I added tape:</p><p>
  <a href="https://postimages.org/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>Result of the first day:</p><p>
  <a href="https://postimages.org/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>But then I realized the console should be at an angle and also the top, so I added triangles in the corners to keep the shape:</p><p>
  <a href="https://postimages.org/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>And then I got ambitious and instead of just glueing the printed display to the top of the cardboard, I wanted it to be inserted. Which meant adding another layer and destroying my perfectly flush top to have it flush with the front:</p><p>
  <a href="https://postimages.org/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>See, all cardboards. The prints go behind to give an edge around:</p><p>
  <a href="https://postimages.org/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>Looks good but there is this ugly gap between the cardboard and the wooden stick:</p><p>
  <a href="https://postimages.org/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>So I created some kind of apron from paper and sprayed it with the same grey paint and wrapped it around to give a smooth surface.<br/>
Yesterday I did it with newspaper which was so thin it cracked when I glued it. And instead of trying again, I tried to spray over it and with that destroyed the whole printed display. So I had to wait till today for printing a new one:</p><p>
  <a href="https://postimages.org/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>I also added plastic foil to make the displays more shiny.</p><p>
  <a href="https://postimages.org/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>I'm very proud of it! He will also get his front console but since this was so much work I did not finish that yet.</p><p>
  <a href="https://postimages.org/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>